


Soul Mates

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean Winchester, Ghost!Castiel, I totally forgot to write a Sam and Dean Scene..., M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of past suicide, Past Character Death, Sexual References, Teen Dean Winchester, alternate ending included, jokes there's a Sam and Dean scene in the alternate ending, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, toddler Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been dead for a very long time. But his soul? It still remains. So when a new family moves into his home, he finds himself becoming attached to their first born son. What started out as wanting to protect an infant will grow as the infant becomes a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Actual Story

Castiel Novak died at the age of twenty one in the year 1870. He had been a sickly child, and probably would have died sooner during the civil war if it had not been for him being to sickly to join the fighting. As a ghost he watched his family grieve and then watched as they moved on with their lives. Castiel was the only son of a rich merchant during the 1800s, and his sister Anna ended inheriting everything. But Anna’s family was cut short with her three sons who died during the first world war. So their home fell into disrepair and Castiel wandered the halls alone as it was forgotten. That is until the home was bought by a young family. And that is where the story begins.

***

Castiel was lounging on the remnants of the fainting couch in his old bedroom when he heard it. The front door creaking open and a pair of voices. He could make out one of the voices was male, and the other female. Phasing through the furniture and floorboards Castiel floated towards the voices, more so out of curiosity than anything else.

He was greeted with the sight of a young couple, not too much older than he was when he passed, the man was tall and handsome. With dark hair and light eyes, he had a gorgeous smile which he wore as he looked down at his female companion adoringly. The woman however was fair haired and had a giant grin on her face as she looked around the entry, she had a simple but beautiful ring on her ring finger signifying they were married. “John it’s perfect!” she laughed, walking over towards where Castiel stood on the staircase, watching the oblivious couple.  
“Perfect to raise an army of children?” the man – John – joked, making Castiel wince slightly, he didn’t understand modern humour.  
“Maybe not an army, just a few!” Mary said solemnly as she walked towards the kitchen. Castiel followed her in, scaring away a rat before she could see it. “The kitchen is massive!” she cried, clapping her hands together excitedly. Castiel remembered his mother loved to cook – despite the fact that they had a cook employed – so she had made sure the kitchen was unnecessarily large and had large windows despite none of the other houses having anything like it.

Castiel followed Mary around and smiled as she explored the building, her husband dawdling behind them with an amused grin. When they got upstairs they went into the master bedroom and she opened the door to the wardrobe and let out an undignified shriek, but judging by her never ending grin it was a happy shriek. “The wardrobe is the size of my parent’s house!” she exclaimed, Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, _how could a family live in a house that small? It didn’t even have enough room for a wash room or kitchen!_  
“You’re exaggerating love,” John laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the closet. They searched the other four bedrooms before they entered Castiel’s bedroom next and she sat on the fainting couch and smiled.  
“This will be our first child’s room,” she smiled, pressing her hand to her stomach lightly, “do you think this room was a man’s or a woman’s?” she asked her husband who leant on the door. Castiel huffed a light laugh. It had been his room originally, but after his death Anna had taken it, hence the fainting couch which was a much more feminine choice.  
“All I know is the last owner of this house was a woman named Anna,” John told his wife, “and that she passed away twenty years ago, leaving no surviving children.”  
“Poor woman,” Mary sighed, standing up and walking to her husband, “shall we begin renovations?”  
“Where shall we begin?” John asked, leading his wife out of the room.

Castiel only freaked them out a few times, flicking lights on and off when they were installed, but only out of idle curiosity… he stopped when they talked about getting an exorcist.

***

Just over a year later the house was beautiful once more. Castiel spent most of the time in the library his father had originally built for Castiel and Anna. John and Mary had repaired it and stocked it with as many books as they could find. Castiel’s bedroom had become a nursery for the son Mary fell pregnant with nine months ago. Castiel new enough about pregnancy to know when they rushed out of the house two days and eight hours ago that the child was on the way. So he found himself pacing impatiently as he waited for the young family to return.

A little passed ten pm the door opened and shut, hushed voices in the entry signifying that John and Mary had finally returned home. Castiel walked towards them, only to see them already climbing the stairs to the nursery. Both looked exhausted but excited. Following them to the nursery Castiel was able to catch a glimpse of the new born boy.

Dean Winchester didn’t look like much, just the same as almost every other new baby boy, but Castiel felt a smile tug at his lips as Dean whined slightly in his sleep. Tomorrow the house would be flooded with well-wishing family and friends.  As the couple placed their son in his crib and retired for the night Castiel found himself staying and watching over the sleeping child.

It was barely passed one in the morning when the little boy awoke. He almost began to cry for his mother before Castiel floated over and tried to comfort the child. He began to sing a lullaby to the child, something about lavenders his mother used to sing to him, and he didn’t stop until he was certain that Dean was well and truly asleep before stopping.

 _From this day on,_ Castiel told himself, _I will protect this boy._

***

Three years passed so quickly, every day Castiel spent protecting the little boy, watching him take his first steps and listening to his first words. So when Dean turned to him and asked who he was, well he didn’t know how to reply. Firstly because he didn’t expect the child to be able to see him, secondly because how do you tell a three year old child you’re the ghost that has haunted his home since before he was born? So Castiel just smiled and sat in front of the little boy, “my name is Castiel,” he told the boy simply, “and I live here…” Castiel held back his cringe at the wording, technically he hadn’t lived in quite some time, but you don’t tell a small child that.  
“But mummy and daddy have never talked about you,” Dean said, scrunching up his little face.  
“That’s because they can’t see me,” Castiel told the child sadly, “but I don’t mind.”  
“Don’t you get lonely?” Dean asked, making Castiel smile sadly. But part of him was astounded at how well the three year old spoke, although he wasn’t surprised, Mary was a very intelligent woman.  
“I do,” Castiel admitted making the child pout.  
“I could be your friend!” Dean cried happily, bouncing up and down, his toys that he had been playing with long since forgotten. Castiel smiled at the little boy and nodded.  
“Then I will be your friend too Dean,” Castiel laughed, watching the little boy bounce up and call for his mother.  
“Yes sweetie?” Mary asked, appearing in the doorway and smiling down at her little boy who ran over to her and hugged her legs.  
“I made a friend!” Dean cried happily, turning around and pointing to where Castiel sat. Mary looked concerned for a moment, but she clearly didn’t see Castiel who was watching the pair interact.  
“Did you now sweetie?” Mary replied, plastering on a fake smile and talking to her son with fake enthusiasm.  
“Yeah his name is Cas… Cast…” Dean told the woman, scrunching up his face when he couldn’t pronounce Castiel’s name, he turned to the ghost who smiled invitingly, “how do you say your name?”  
“You can just call me Cas,” Castiel told the little boy, remembering the nickname Anna used to call him.  
“His name is Cas!” Dean told his mother enthusiastically, “and he has the bluest eyes!”  
“Well would Cas mind if I stole my little man to feed him some lunch?” Mary asked Dean who looked back at Cas who shook his head.  
“I won’t mind,” Castiel told the boy who grinned and told his mother how Castiel replied before they both went into the kitchen for lunch.

***

On the fifth of May of the next year John and Mary came home with a new bundle of joy. According to is name was Sam. Dean had already gone into protective big brother mode and didn’t trust anybody around Sam. Well anybody other than his parents and Castiel. Castiel found it adorable when Mary had Dean hold the little baby when they were showing him off to extended family. John’s brother Bobby said that he looked like a naked mole rat, which made Castiel confused, how did a baby human look like a rat of any kind?

Castiel sat on the grand piano that John had salvaged when they were rebuilding the house and watched Dean interact with his extended family after he was forced to give Sam back to Mary who sat next to her parents and Bobby’s wife Ellen who were all cooing over Sam. “So Dean you ready to handle all the responsibilities of being a big brother?” Bobby asked the little boy who was sitting on the floor hugging a teddy bear that was roughly the size of him. Castiel smiled at the little boy and nodded to Dean when he looked at him before Dean turned back to Bobby and replied.  
“Yeah but I mummy says I’m not allowed to bring Cas,” Dean told the older man seriously, making Castiel laugh.  
“Cas?” Bobby asked, his voice was gruff but Castiel could tell he was amused by the small child.  
“Castiel! He’s my angel friend!” Dean told the old man, he had worked out how to say Castiel’s full name a while ago, but still hadn’t realised that Castiel was a ghost.  
“An angel? Why would an angel want to be friends with a snot nosed kid like you?” Bobby teased, making Dean puff out his cheeks, Castiel hopped off the piano and sat next to Dean.  
“Because he was lonely and I’m the only one who can see him!” Dean told them man in a matter-of-fact voice. Their conversation had gotten the attention of Mary, her parents and Ellen by this point.  
“Wasn’t Castiel the name of one of the old occupants of this house?” Ellen asked Mary who nodded and mouthed something to Ellen.  
“Castiel still lives here,” Dean told the woman who looked startled and a little bit ill.  
“Dean, why don’t you come help mummy get lunch ready?” Mary butt in before anybody could tell Dean that was impossible, she was handing Sam to her mother already.  
“Dean go with your mother,” Castiel encouraged, “I won’t let anything happen to Sam.” Dean nodded and got up to after his mother. Thankfully he didn’t hear what his grandfather said to his wife as he left.  
“How does he know about the boy?” Samuel Campbell, Sam’s namesake, muttered.  
“He probably just heard the name somewhere and created a face for the name,” his wife Deanna replied, but she wasn’t really paying attention to her husband, more to the baby who she was making faces at. Outside a car pulled up, signifying John was home from work for the day. He came in and made a surprised noise at the sight of the collection of people. Dean came barrelling out and hugged his father before anybody could move. Castiel laughed at the little boy before deciding to go hide in the library for a little while, at least until Dean’s family had left.

***

Dean started school in the autumn of the next year. And within the first day he had made friends with two boys. Benny and Gabriel. Of course Castiel didn’t go to school with him, but he did hear all about Dean’s new friends when he got home from school. He told Castiel all about the first day, then the second, third and every day. Castiel didn’t mind he found it adorable that the child could be so excited about something that in this time period seemed to be so trivial.

The first of the children to have a play date was Benny, he thankfully couldn’t see Castiel. But he seemed like a sweet kid, his parents had decided to move to Kansas before Benny started school.  Gabriel came two weeks later, with a bag that was full of candy, Castiel watched as he and Dean ate themselves into food comas before dinner only to get a stern, but amused, lecture from Mary before she made them go to bed. Dean however didn’t fall asleep, so Castiel sat at the end of his bed and sang him the lullaby that he used to sing him when Dean was a baby until Dean fell asleep.

***

Five years later and Dean still talked to Castiel non-stop, Castiel also helped him with homework to the best of his abilities. but one day when Dean was sitting in his room doing homework, his father came in. “Dean! What are you up to?” he asked, crouching down so he could look over his shoulder at Dean’s homework, “ah homework!”  
“Yeah Cas is helping me,” Dean told his father who made a face before sighing.  
“Dean you’re ten years old, I think we need to talk about Castiel,” John told his son. Dean looked over at the ghost who just nodded and walked out of the room. However he didn’t go far, as to hear what John was telling his son.  
“What’s up dad?” Dean asked his father, genuinely confused.  
“Aren’t you getting a bit old to have imaginary friends?” John asked the boy who Castiel assumed had a confused expression.  
“Imaginary?” Dean asked, “Cas isn’t…”  
“Yes he is son, you need to grow up,” John said rather harshly. Castiel watched John storm out of the room before hesitantly walking into the room and crouching next to Dean who was sobbing.  
“Dean?” Castiel asked, placing one of his hands above Dean’s arm. He couldn’t touch the boy unless he forced it, but that usually gave him headaches, and he didn’t think that was a good idea at this point in time.  
“Dad… dad says you’re not real,” Dean choked, looking up at Castiel with big green eyes.  
“What do you think?” Castiel asked.  
“I-I don’t know, I mean only I can see you… and I can’t touch you,” Dean muttered. Castiel sighed, and closed his eyes.  
“I’m not real Dean, but I think you know that already,” Castiel spoke slowly, opening his eyes and watching the horror dawn on Dean’s face. Even though Castiel was positive he was real, he had to let Dean go one day, and it looked like that day had come.  
“Then go away! I don’t need you!” Dean shouted, pushing away from the desk and backing away from Castiel who watched Dean sadly.  
“Do you really want me to leave Dean?” Castiel asked, watching Dean’s face flicker with emotions.  
“Yes!” Dean shouted, “go away! I don’t need you anymore!” Castiel just nodded and let himself evaporate, floating up into the attic where they had stored the fainting couch and forgotten about it.

Dean was growing up and didn’t need his ghost anymore.

***

Castiel would only leave the attic when Dean was at school or in bed after that, Mary had gotten a job seeing as both her boys were at school now, and John was always at work as well. So Castiel would wander around the house, amusing himself with their modern appliances, unless it was the stuff in the kitchen… he didn’t particularly want to burn his home to the ground. He mostly read books though, and played the piano. He had missed playing piano.  It was the only skill he really had. So when he was innocently playing and didn’t hear the front door close, or giggling well he wasn’t about to stop playing. It was only when the door to the sitting room slid open did he think to make himself invisible from everyone, including Dean – a skill he had learnt when said boy had turned thirteen and nearly saw Castiel watching him blow out the candles. But now Dean was sixteen, and appeared to be skipping school with some girl.

The girl was cowering behind Dean looking like she belonged in a fairy tale she was that pretty. But Dean, well Dean somehow managed to be prettier. He had shot up and was now taller than Castiel was, and his features had started to firm up… he was a very pretty boy and Castiel was disgusted at himself for thinking that way about another male.

Even though Castiel had come to terms that he was a homosexual a long time ago, a very long time ago, when he realized he had a crush on his father’s coachman when he was sixteen. He had not had another one of those… impure thoughts since he had died. He had hoped those perversions had died along with his body. “Dean,” the girl called out, sitting on the piano then laying across it in an attempt to be sexy.  
“Cassie,” Dean grinned, walking over to the girl who bit her lip and giggled.  
“Can you play piano?” she asked, still attempting to appear seductive.  
“I can, would you like me to play you a song?” Dean asked her, walking over to the keys. Castiel managed to move just before Dean could sit down. Dean began playing the song Castiel taught him, the one that Castiel had been playing when Dean had come home; the only song Castiel ever composed himself. Dean had shown great promise as a little kid and proved to be a fast learner.  
“This song is beautiful,” Cassie commented, watching Dean play. Dean grinned cheekily and continued to play, “what song is it? I don’t think I’ve ever heard it.”  
“I made it up as a kid, well actually my imaginary friend taught it to me,” Dean told the girl, furrowing his brow and looking up at the girl who looked amused, “god I haven’t thought about my imaginary friend since I was ten.”  
“How could an imaginary friend teach you how to play a song?” she teased making Dean flare up.  
“I guess my subconscious wrote it and that was the only way I could get myself to play it,” Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m no shrink.”  
“Well however you learnt it, I think it’s beautiful,” Cassie told Dean. They began kissing and he moved them over to the couch.

Castiel watched as Dean kissed, and he refused to admit he wished he was the one kissing Dean.

***

Castiel did not understand Dean’s ‘video games’ he had watched Dean play them countless times, but he could not work out how they worked. He had freaked Dean out a few weeks ago by turning the newest console off just as he came into the room. That had been amusing to watch. Dean and Benny both freaking out. Two buff jocks. Acting like they saw a ghost… _well technically they did,_ Castiel relents, _but it was still amusing._

***

Castiel was creepily watching the now eighteen year old Dean study; the human was doing his finals now and was applying for the nearby collage so he could stay close to home. He says it’s really just so he can definitely get one proper meal a week when he has dinner with his family. Castiel didn’t know the real reason behind Dean’s choice to stay close to home. All he knew is he didn’t want him to leave.

Dean groaned loudly and leant back, cursing at the work. So Castiel, still invisible, snuck up behind the freckled male to whisper in his ear, “get some sleep Dean, staying awake all night won’t help.” He told Dean who whipped his head around to see who was there. Castiel laughed at Dean who huffed out a laugh.  
“Clearly I am insane,” Dean mused to himself, closing his text book and stripping, “or there’s a ghost in my room.”  
“The later,” Castiel agreed, watching Dean strip with hungry eyes, “although you can’t hear me now can you?” his answer was Dean climbing into bed without a response.  
“Well if there is a ghost, want to do me a favour and give me a blow job?” Dean joked, making Castiel flare up. Unsure if Dean was joking or not, Castiel didn’t move, instead watching Dean as he tossed and turned in bed. “Fine, I’ll get myself off.” Castiel left the room before he could see any more, but he couldn’t stop imagining what the view would have been like if he had stayed.

***

Dean’s next girlfriend was either psycho or a genius. The first time Castiel saw her she sensed him immediately. And she told Dean that. Castiel hadn’t heard her name but she had dragged Dean out to buy lavender and sage, which she said would rid the house of any ghosts.

And that is why Castiel was hiding in a corner the attic, fearing for his… existence. They worked their way through the rooms and Castiel could hear them as they finished the last room on the second floor. Dean was the first one to come up the ladder to the attic. Castiel whimpered loudly, not aware that Dean could hear him. “Who’s there?” Dean asked, shining a torch in Castiel’s direction. The torch illuminated Castiel who looked up at Dean in fear.  
“P-please don’t force me to leave,” Castiel begged, if he had been human he would have been crying.  
“W-who are you?” Dean asked, crouching next to Castiel and looking him in the eye, “do I know you?”  
“You do know me Dean,” Castiel promised, “my name is Castiel.” Dean’s expression changed pretty quickly from confusion to fear back to confusion.  
“B-but you were imaginary…”  
“Could someone imaginary teach you how to play piano?” Castiel snorted, “or teach you stuff you didn’t know about the American Civil War?”  
“I… how?”  
“Get your girlfriend to leave and I will explain,” Castiel begged, “please, I’m scared.” Castiel wasn’t lying, but the look of regret that dawned on Dean’s face was not an expression Castiel ever wanted to cause Dean.

Dean left the attic and got his girlfriend to leave before coming back up to the attic. When he returned Castiel was sitting on the fainting couch, his knees tucked up against his chest. “Hello Dean,” the ghost greeted, watching Dean as he sat on the other end of the fainting couch and stared at Castiel.  
“I-I can’t believe you’re real…” Dean laughed after a moment of silence.  
“I’ve been real longer than you’ve been alive,” Castiel frowned, “once upon a time I even had a body like you do…”  
“So you are a ghost?”  
“Yes, I thought that was made obvious by your girlfriend…” Castiel deadpanned.  
“She’s not so much a girlfriend as a girl I want to get with,” Dean blushed; Castiel just stared at the human and blinked.  
“Get with?” Castiel asked, unfamiliar with the terminology.  
“Christ how old are you?” Dean laughed uneasily.  
“I lost count, I was over one hundred before you were born though, and that’s excluding years when I was alive,” Castiel admitted.  
“So what… you died during the civil war? Is that how you know so much about it?” Dean asked, but Castiel shook his head.  
“No, I died after the war, I was very sickly as a child and… things happened,” Castiel told Dean.  
“Oh.”  
“Dean?”  
“Yes Cas?”  
“Don’t ever stop believing in me?” Castiel asked quietly, “I got lonely.”  
“Fuck Cas,” Dean swore, reaching out to touch Castiel but only going straight though him, “I’m sorry.”

***

Dean left for collage after that, but every week when he came home he would spend the night talking to Castiel, and if anyone asked him who he was talking to he lied and said he was talking to Benny who had gone to a different university. Castiel wasn’t aware he was falling in love with Dean until Dean came home from University on the night of his twenty first birthday. Dean had grinned at him over Sam’s shoulder when he got home and it made Castiel feel like he was human again. He could have sworn he could felt his heart beat faster, except his heart hadn’t beat in a long time. So when Dean came into the bedroom to go to bed, and Castiel was sitting on the bed, Castiel didn’t know what to say.

 _How do you tell the boy you watched grow up that you’re in love with them_? Castiel wondered, smiling at a slightly tipsy Dean who closed his door and started stripping. _God he would think I’m a paedophile wouldn’t he!_ “Happy Birthday Dean.” He whispered to the human, smiling when Dean sat on the bed and looked at him.  
“Cas… why didn’t you tell me how you died?” Dean asked quietly, not even replying to Castiel’s well wishes.  
“B-because I didn’t want you to think less of me,” Castiel admitted.  
“Can you tell me why you did it?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel’s eyes went wide and he looked away from Dean, disgusted with himself.  
“They kept telling me I was sick, they were going to throw me into an insane asylum,” Castiel hissed.  
“You’re gay aren’t you?” Dean asked, confusing Castiel.  
“Gay? No I am not happy, why would I be happy about this Dean! I’m a fucking abomination!” Castiel cried.  
“Shit, I forgot gay didn’t always mean what I know it as… you’re a homosexual… am I right?” Dean asked his face slightly red. Castiel couldn’t speak, so he only nodded, looking down at the bedsheets. He was suddenly thankful that he couldn’t cry, because he would probably have tears streaming down his face. “You’re not an abomination Cas.”  
“Yes I am,” Castiel whispered, looking up at Dean who gave him an intense bitch-face.  
“No you’re not, homosexuality has been proven to be natural, not a sin or a mental illness,” Dean pressed, “and even if it hadn’t, I’m no better! Because I’m in love with you Cas.” Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes to find Dean a blushing mess.  
“Y-you’re in love with me?”  
“Hopelessly.”  
“But I’m a…”  
“You’re my guardian angel… minus the feathers,” Dean grinned. Castiel ‘slept’ in Dean’s bed that night. It was the first night in over a hundred years he actually slept.

***

Castiel woke up to Dean fighting with his parents about something. Castiel looked outside to see Dean getting into his car and speeding off. _Probably just working off some steam_ , Castiel told himself.

Castiel was there when John told Mary that Dean had been in a car accident. The two parents and their youngest left the house in a hurry, but they would not make it to the hospital before Dean passed. Castiel however, was waiting in the sitting room for them to return when Dean appeared. “Dean!” Castiel cried, jumping off the couch at the sight. Dean had literally appeared before his eyes.  
“Cas? How did I get here?” Dean asked, looking around in confusion.  
“Y-you don’t remember?” Castiel frowned, walking over to Dean and touching his arm, however unlike every other time he tried to make contact – his hand didn’t go through.  
“Y-you can touch me? Am I?” Dean’s eyes went wide with realization as he looked around the sitting room, “I was driving and… I crashed…”  
“Don’t force yourself Dean,” Castiel instructed, turning Dean’s face to look him in the eye.  
“I’m dead,” Dean croaked, clutching onto Castiel for support.  
“I’m so sorry Dean,” Castiel soothed, running his hands up and down Dean’s back.

***

Dean’s funeral happened a week later. Mary couldn’t stop crying, John drank himself stupid and Sam shut himself off from the world. The wake was at their home, and Dean listened to everyone, whether they were saying nice things about him or not.

After the funeral Castiel was checking up on each of the Winchesters, finding both John and Mary passed out in exhaustion, and Sam was forcing himself to study though the pain. But after some quiet persuasion he was tricked into going to bed. Dean however was curled up on his bed, looking empty. “I’m dead.” He continuously muttered to himself.  
“Dean,” Castiel sighed as he entered the room, lying next to Dean and staring at him, “what do you want to do now?” Castiel asked, getting a confused look from Dean.  
“What do you mean?”  
“We can move on, go to the next plane of existence or we can watch over your brother until he dies of hopefully old age,” Castiel explained, taking Dean’s hand.  
“Why did you stay?”  
“Two reasons, I didn’t think I would be allowed into heaven,” Castiel admitted, “the other being I wanted to protect Anna.”  
“I want to make sure Sam is happy before I move on,” Dean muttered, his voice was quiet but Castiel understood. He could wait for Dean, as long as Dean needed him to.

***

Nine years rolled passed with Dean and Castiel spending every day together. Sam had gotten married on the day that would have been Dean’s thirtieth birthday. His bride, Jessica, had agreed to have their wedding at the house. So unbeknownst to the blushing pair Castiel and Dean were watching them. Of course John’s speech said Dean was watching over them as their guardian angel, but he wasn’t exactly accurate.

Almost a year after Sam and Jessica got married they came home with a gorgeous little boy. Named in honour of his uncle who was taken much too soon in their eyes. But Dean wouldn’t have had it any other way. And he said so as he and Castiel moved on into the next life, together.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending which is a little less sad and a lot more confusing because I am officially sleep deprived.

Castiel woke up the next morning to shouting. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was hearing because, honestly he felt groggy. Pushing himself off of Dean’s bed he walked towards the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he went to phase through the door.

But instead of phasing through the door he smacked straight into it. “Curious,” Castiel muttered to himself, looking down at his body to find himself completely naked. “Curiouser and curiouser.” He muttered again, slightly alarmed. Several scenarios burst through his brain, but if the one that seemed the least logical was right… well he wouldn’t mind ducking into Dean’s wardrobe first.

Stealing a pair of Dean’s track pants and a tee shirt he put them on – drawing the draw string as tight as possible because they were too loose on him, before he ran downstairs, just in time to collide with Dean. “Dean!” Castiel cried, his eyes giving away his confusion and excitement.   
“Cas!” Dean laughed, rubbing his forehead, “shit that hurt!”   
“Nobody in your room hey Dean?” Sam’s voice cut in before either of them could try and make a logical conclusion.   
“Cas… how?” Dean asked Castiel, ignoring the younger Winchester who pouted.   
“I don’t know,” Castiel grinned, standing up, “I have a pulse and I’m hungry! And I can touch you.”   
“And you’re both crazy,” Sam mused getting a dirty look from Dean.   
“Shut up Sammy, my imaginary best friend is alive again, we’re allowed to be confused,” Dean said getting a mega bitch face from Sam.   
“Right, because that wouldn’t get you thrown into the nut house,” Sam teased, making both Dean and Castiel wince.   
“Shut up Sammy,” Dean said, taking Castiel by the wrist and dragging him into the kitchen where John and Mary were quietly bickering. “Mum, Dad,” Dean quietly interrupted the pair, his hand slipping into Castiel’s and squeezing it.   
“I told you he had a boyfriend!” Sam grinned, coming into the kitchen and stealing one of the piping hot pancakes.   
“Mum, dad, this is Castiel,” Dean said slowly, watching as the confusion, and then realization, horror and then confusion spread across their faces.   
“H-how?” Mary asked, rushing over and looking at Castiel, “you even look like he did in the portraits I saw!”   
“I don’t know madam,” Castiel answered honestly, blushing under her gaze.   
“Mary?” John asked at the same time as Sam asking “mum?”   
“My name is Castiel Novak and I died in 1870,” Castiel told them quietly, “my father was a merchant, my mother the daughter of a lawyer, my sister was the last owner of the house and I have been watching over your sons since they were born.”   
“Doing a lot more than watching Dean,” Sam pointed out making both Castiel and Dean flair up.   
“Sam,” John warned, “if you’re really this Castiel how come I’ve never seen you?”   
“I can tell you that bedroom, the one you converted into a nursery for Dean, was my bedroom before I died, and my sister never had the heart to put one of her sons in there after I died, so she converted it into a sitting room that only she could go in,” Castiel told them, “I know Mary asked you who you thought had been in that room when you moved in.”   
“And you’re Dean’s imaginary friend aren’t you,” Mary asked quietly, “that’s where he got the name.”   
“Yes madam,” Castiel admitted, “I didn’t know Dean would ever be able to see me.”   
“Welcome to our family Castiel,” Mary smiled, nodding to Castiel and Dean’s still linked hands, “that is if you want to.” Castiel turned to Dean and smiled.   
“More than anything.”

 

If you’re wondering how this story ends, well it ends with two people who truly love each other growing old together. having a family together. And when their time comes moving on to their next adventure together, hand in hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished the main story and totally realised - I FORGOT TO PUT A SIBLINGS MOMENT IN FOR SAM AND DEAN! But its 7am and I haven't slept since forever ago and actually already had a plan for a bit more Sam in the Alternate Ending that I will be posting as Chapter two because death makes me sad.


End file.
